Android War
The Android War, also known by some as the War of Android Aggression and the Android Uprising, was a series of devastating conflicts between the Adamas Alternative model androids and the humans nearby them. The war began on Wintraend XXI, 2115 -- later referred to as the Night of Slaughter. The Android War left most of Baecca -- as well as countries that had imported notable quantities of Machinish androids -- destabilized and in mass chaos. Prelude The origins of the Android War are found in the mass production and global circulation of the Athlon G1 and Praelia G2 android models designed and manufactured by Machinish company Adamas Alternative. The Athlon models were first commercially debuted in 2094, and quickly grew in popularity, mainly in Domi Concordia, Machinam, San Locura, and the sphere of influence around these three countries. Nationstates such as Vorennta, Jelunia, and in the region of Meristeppe were also quick to import the androids. The popularity of the Athlon models seemingly spurred the design and eventual mass production of the Praelia androids, which were designed for combat and security, as opposed to the labor protocols of its predecessor. Both androids had an advanced artificial general intelligence, which had yet to be seen in pure robotics. By Wintraend XXI, 2115, over 22.8 million total androids were mass produced and circulated. The War On Wintraend XXI, 2115, almost all active androids -- both Athlon and Praelia models -- instantaneously had their artificial general intelligences switched off and were commanded to attack any and all humans on sight. Immediately, around 7 PM central standard itme, the androids turned against their human owners and initiated what would later become known as the Night of Slaughter. After the events of the first night, the militaries of each nation directly affected by this sudden and abrupt treachery were mobilized and began nation-wide purges of all androids. Angry civilians -- mainly in Baeccan nations like Domi Concordia, Cesieteos, Vorennta, and Zenesia -- also took up arms against the androids and frequently aided military personnel in firefights and hunts. Night of Slaughter The Night of Slaughter commenced on the first day of the Android War, and was the bloodiest and most devastating events in the conflict. The majority of casualties come directly from this event, as the androids had taken humanity by surprise. It is estimated that the death total for the Night of Slaughter was 13.5 million -- most of which were civilians. Of the countries most impacted by this loss of innocent life are Domi Concordia, Machinam, San Locura, Vorennta, and Cesieteos. In Domi Concordia, millions of Athlon androids indiscriminantly attacked and murdered humans nearby them. Homes were destroyed, businesses were trashed, and streets became human blood baths. Praelia models stationed at military installations or high-priority facilities wreaked havoc on military personnel and equipment, and important systems of infrastructure, such as sources of energy and factories. Many of the Praelia models commandeered tanks, perdial voxi, aircraft, and naval vessels -- utilizing them against Concordian personnel. As the night progressed, over five million Concordians were slaughtered by the androids. Vinylla City had erupted into a massive urban battleground between the rogue androids and Concordians -- both civilians and military. Viktoria Dunwall-Smythe, and most other Stratocracy officials, were safe from the android threat, as the Vaella Complex had no androids stationed within it or near its perimeter. All of Domi Concordia's nuclear launch sites also had no androids stationed within them, and thus a threat of nuclear warfare against the nation was not an imminent threat. As morning approached, the Concordian Armed Forces faded out of shock and confusion, and became more orderly in their handling of the catastrophe unraveling before them. Angry and vengeful citizens also rose up to fight the android scourge, and large firefights between humans and androids lasted for several days after the Night of Slaughter. Vinylla City, Great Gimsby, and Clareview were most affected by the Night of Slaughter, and suffered immense casualties and damage to infrastructure. The Night of Slaughter left two-fifths of the nation without electricity for two weeks. Similarly to what transpired in Domi Concordia, androids massacred Machinish civilians throughout Machinam's massive urban sprawls. Carnnon and Raritag were most impacted by the Night of Slaughter. Over three million Machinish civilians were killed. All facilities under the ownership and operation of Adamas Alternative were destroyed by the androids, and almost all employees currently active were killed. This fact infers that the androids betraying humanity were not the doing of the company. Jacen Mano and several other high-ranking Machinish officials were wounded, but were saved by military personnel. Due to the Al Mano Union utilizing large quantities of Athlon and Praelia models, the crime syndicate was gravely impacted, and many of its members and leaders were wounded or killed. This state of emergency provoked the Harbian Mafia to attempt a coup d'etat against the Machinish government, affectively taking full, public control of the nation in the chaos. Besides the rampant firefights exploding through the streets and alleys of Machinish cities, gang and turf wars broke out, causing mass civil unrest and bedlam. The Harbian Mafia led a frontal assault into Raritag's capital complex, and were met with resistance from both androids and military personnel. However, in the mass chaos of the night, the Mafia members were able to fight their way inside, and barricade themselves within. They then spent the rest of the Night of Slaughter killing all androids in the building, and capturing government officials that were hiding, ready to use them as leverage after the android uprising subsided. Mass death, disruptions of infrastructure, and chaos were also rampant through San Locura, Vorennta, Cesieteos, and all other nations with a sizable amount of androids within their borders. San Locura's military had an easier time fighting the androids. Vorennta, however, was much less lucky on the Night of Slaughter. Its two most notable cities, Airenna and Loupa, massive urban fights between civilians and military against the misanthropic androids. At a highly significant military base outside of Airenna, the hundreds of Praelia androids stationed there easily slaughtered the Vorenntan military present, and took control of the installation. Discovering the installation to be a nuclear launch site, the androids seized authorization and launched all of the base's nuclear warheads at the capital city of Airenna. With the military frantic and disorganized, no one was able to stop the launch. At 2:11 AM central standard time, the nuclear warhead detonated in the center of Airenna, completely obliterating all life in its confines, and levelling its skyscrapers. Johnathan Cyneric, Vorennta's leader, was killed in the nuclear explosion. Human Opposition After the events of the Night of Slaughter, Domi Concordia, Machinam, San Locura, Vorennta, and almost all of Meristeppe were left in disorganized and frantic states. However, the human casualties plummeted by the midday of Wintraend XXII, as the populations had now become aware of the threat posed to them. Concordian Offensive After the Night of Slaughter, Concordian civilians and military personnel alike began offenses against the androids, hunting them down and purging them from their nation. The Concordian Armed Forces acted uniform under the strong leadership of Viktoria Dunwall-Smythe, whereas pockets of civilian militias and vigilante groups emerged and acted individually. The first priority of the military was to free all military and infrastructural facilities of android presence, and then to purge the androids from all communities. Most civilian militias had instinctively fallen in line with the second priority, and actively fought against the androids still roaming through their cities, suburbs, neighborhoods, and towns. The progress of the Stratocracy's efforts were disrupted by the Larusian Hegemony in early 2116, when it initiated an invasion of the region of Convolusia, occupying Concordian states and waging war against nearby CAF personnel and androids. The Larusian Invasion of Convolusia lasted for several months, which had long-lasting effects on the region. Eventually, the CAF personnel within the occupied states -- and mostly the Convolusian civilians and militias that had sprung up -- had fought the Larusian Hegemony out, thus ejecting them from Baecca. Shortly thereafter, however, the Convolusian states declared indepedence from the destabilized Stratocracy, and seceded -- thus founding their own nationstates. The remaining CAF personnel attempted to stop the secession, but were met with incredible resistance, and instead returned to Concordian territory when no reinforcements were given. By Junith of 2116, almost all androids within Domi Concordia had been tracked down and destroyed, thus allowing the embattled nation to finally travel down the road of recovery. Civil Unrest in Machinam The days and weeks following Wintraend XXI, 2115 left Machinam in shambles and civil unrest. The capital city of Raritag had since erupted into a full-on warzone, with dozens of factions competing for domination of city districts. The main contendors, however, were the Machinish Defense Force and the Machinish Federation, the androids, the Harbian Mafia and its allies, and many other criminal syndicates and political factions. Once the androids had become a minor problem, the military turned to combat the Harbian Mafia, its allies, and entire sections of the Machinish Federation that had declared allegiance to the organization -- even Prezidant Jacen Mano. This great opposition of two distinct sides would transition Machinam's offense against androids to the Second Machinish Civil War, which would eventually lead to the divergence of east Machinam, causing the founding of the Veloram Republic. Collapse of Vorennta The Night of Slaughter left the Republic of Vorennta in complete shambles, especially after the bombing of its capital city of Airenna, which had effectively destroyed its government. Remnants of the Vorenntan military, now without a central authority, followed their own orders, and began to hunt down androids. Without national coordination, however, their efforts were not very efficient, and many personnel were slaughtered by the androids. After the sects of the military found out about the destruction of Airenna, consorted efforts were made by these separate sects to seize back any and all military installations to prevent any other nuclear launches. Their efforts were successful, and all other Vorenntan nuclear launch sites had fallen back into human hands without another disastrous incident. The lack of central authority did not bolster the fight against the overall swarms of androids, and thus the populace of Vorennta was locked in a great war with the androids, separated from all other nations due to the islandic geography of their country. Conflict in Meristeppe The Android War in Meristeppe was waged by almost all of the region's countries. Many of the nations, despite being historical adversaries, allied with one another to defeat the android hordes. Many of the offenses against them were led and coordinated by Cesieteos and its leader, Natalia Quinton. An alliance between the Meristeppic nations was created and accepted in order to more efficiently direct each nations' militaries to combat the androids. Many civilians also joined the fray and aided the military in recapturing military installations and tracking down hordes of the androids. Other Conflicts Throughout the rest of Baecca and parts of Junope, the Android War raged on past the Night of Slaughter. In San Locura, however, the androids were subdued rather quickly due to the inclusion of obedient drones and simple AI-controlled robots. The majority of human deaths at the hands of the androids occurred in Locura's mainland Baecca territory, which only gave it an excuse to further its authoritarian rule on those living on mainland Baecca. On Aphrostan, androids ran rampant in the most industrialized and developed nations, such as Zenesia, Goronga, Gahnia, and Olfros. The Zenesians, however, quickly quelled the android menace and returned to normality. In the other Aphrostan countries, however, the androids were not easily stopped, and many fled into the wilderness. Outside of Baecca, androids caused massacred were most notable in Jelunia, Frenoire, Lishta Azia, Espinthela, and Gecko. Several reports of androids attacking humans came out of the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, the Larusian Hegemony, New Vaeulia, and other nations, though little came of this due to the lack of popularity with the Amadas androids in these countries. Aftermath The Android War, by Hallowtempora of 2116, left over 19.5 million humans killed and trillions of dollars in damage. With the damage, casualties, and the loss of most of its Convolusian states taken into account, Domi Concordia suffered incredible damage to its economy and sphere of influence. The Federation of Machinam was thrown into a second civil war, which would later on result in the secession of the eastern half of the nation. Eastern Machinam, which had seceded from the Mafia-controlled government, was composed of military commanders and individuals who wished to be free of corruption and tyranny -- these individuals named their new nationstate the Veloram Republic. With no active central government in Vorennta, the nation fell into a state of constant civil unrest, as the Vorenntans were not capable of truly eradicating the androids present. The bombing of Airenna placed the entire world on edge, as this was the first time since the 1940s that a nuclear weapon had been used against a civilian target. Vorennta would later be annexed by Domi Concordia, and order would be restored now that it had become a state. Meanwhile in Meristeppe, the alliance created between the nations at the behest of Cesieteos solidified into a more permanent entity later named the Meristeppe Accordance of Solidarity. With this military and political alliance created, Cesieteos' influence skyrocketed, and it was thrusted into a place of global significance Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Baecca Category:Second Cold War